Goodbye Is Not An Option
by LadyCizzle
Summary: Part 1 - Hardison receives life altering news and decides it would be best to leave. Part 2 - The team discover that Hardison has left, they are not pleased. Part 3 - Eliot and Parker find Hardison to tell him to come back home...or else. Angsty. Three parts. Entire team. OT3 Hardison/Eliot/Parker.
1. Part One

**Summary:** Hola folks. Just want to say that I'm super excited about posting my first Leverage fic ever! Seriously, how was this show on for years and I never knew about it. I was only watching the show for about two months before the cancellation came and in that time I've seen every episode at least three times and have 60+ episodes downloaded on my computer which I watch frequently. Not new to fanfiction, been writing it for years but every now and then I get hooked on a new show and the need to write a fic overwhelms me until I do it. Hopefully you guys enjoy it because there is more to come from me. Oh, almost forget to mention this is also my first OT3, if that's not your thing please don't read it. You have been warned.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Oh yeah, I totally own Eliot and Alec. In fact after I post this I have to go let them out to you know, stretch their legs.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Not beta'd so any mistakes found are mine and let me just say that grammar is so not my best friend. More like a frienimy and that's overstating it so if you do find a mistake, pretending it doesn't exist. It's not going to be changed, that much I know for sure.

* * *

**Part One**

He stared out the window at the cars passing by on the street before letting out a sigh. He knew he was wasting time, standing there when he should have been leaving, but he had to get at least one last look. One last memory to commit to his mind before he left for good. Well, hopefully not for good but he knew it would be a while before he returned to the loft he had grown to love.

Smiling, he closed the curtain and gave the place one final look. Gone were all his things, opting to leave nothing behind. He knew his team, especially Parker and Eliot would hate him for what he was about to do but he hoped that someday they would understand his reasons behind it. No one should have to watch a loved one become ill and dependent. Besides, he knew deep down that if they knew the truth they would feel obligated to help and he didn't want that. He didn't want to be seen as weak or fragile which is what he would become after the multiple treatments he would have to endure.

"_I'm sorry to inform you Mr. Hardison but you have stage two lymphoma."_

The memory replayed constantly in his mind, the moment his life changed forever. After weeks of suffering from what he thought was a disastrous cold that kept his throat swollen and sore, he finally mustered up the courage to go to the hospital. He thought that everything was fine until the doctor felt his throat and suggested he get some additional test done. Having no choice but to agree he did and when the test came back he was immediately referred to an oncologist. After more tests and a biopsy, the doctor came back with news that he had a cancerous mass.

"_The good news is we caught it before it had a chance to spread."_

He didn't think it was good news but the oncologist assured him that it was. He was only in stage two, which was a better position than stage four and with the proper treatment he could be cancer free in six. But it didn't matter to him. All he knew was that he had cancer and there was a chance that it could kill him. The situation alone appeared ironic to him. After years of chasing down dad guys and bringing down powerful men it was going to be cancer that got him in the end.

"_There are several different treatment options we could try in order to eliminate the cancer. However, surgery is inevitable."_

Yes, he would have to have surgery and then be treated with either radiation or chemotherapy. Not to mention the drugs he would have to take to counter the treatments and all the side affects that came with them. He knew there would be no way for him to do his job correctly if he spent most of his days weak from exhaustion and medication. That's when he realized he wouldn't be able to keep the team safe if he was sick. He had to leave.

"_We'll try everything we can to save you but there are risks involved."_

Yes the doctor informed him that cancer could spread, he could reject the treatments, or they wouldn't be enough to eliminate the cancer. If that became the case then he would be in need of a bone marrow transplant because without it he would die. Even while his doctor was saying this there was a reassuring smile on his face.

"_Do you have any questions for me?"_

He had wanted to say yeah but nothing came to mind. Everything he wanted to ask suddenly made no sense and there were some things he couldn't say without being seen as crazy. Now after a few days, he couldn't help wonder if this was his punishment for all the wrongs he had done over the years and then quickly decided that it wasn't. Bad things just happened just because and there was nothing anyone could do about it.

Walking to the bedroom, he sat down on the bed and grabbed the bunny next to him. Parker's bunny, given to him while he was sick as a way to make him feel better. On the nightstand a bowl that housed Eliot's famous chicken noodle soup. Next to the bowl a picture of the three of them smiling while having drinks at McRory's. A gift from Eliot, the picture was two years old but now seemed as though a lifetime had passed between then and now. Sometimes it amazed him how he grew to love the two people in a way he never dreamed was possible. The thought of living without either of them hurt like a knife though the heart but he had to do what was best for everyone. Still, the picture itself was special and couldn't be left behind. Grabbing it, he tucked it underneath his arms and headed out the room.

Finally it was time to leave. Eliot and Parker were at the store buying groceries and while a shopping trip with Eliot could last for hours he knew that he had to leave soon. The more time he wasted, the less likely he was going to leave. 'It's for the best,' the mantra he kept playing over and over in his head as he slipped the frame into one of his bags and carried them over to the door. His taxi would be there shortly to take him to the airport where he had a flight that left in the next hour. He was going somewhere safe, to a place where no one knew him and the team wouldn't be able to track him. By the time the team realized he was missing he would be long gone and untraceable. Slipping a hand into his pocket, he pulled out the disk he made and placed it on the kitchen counter to be found in his absence. With one final look, he grabbed his bags and walked out of the door.

* * *

Short I know but this has been broken down into three parts so more is to come. My medical knowledge is very small so what you read about the cancer was what I found from Google and a few episode from Brothers and Sisters about Kitty and her cancer. Hope this didn't make you too sad because I promise you it ends on a happy note. Scout's honor. Until next time,

Let sleeping dragons sleep,

Ladycizzle


	2. Part Two

**Summary:** Hi, back again with the second part of this story. Told you guys that I would be posting soon and soon is now here. Thanks for the feedback I've been getting so far, it's been great and much appreciated. Seriously, it has made me very happy to writing and posting again for people to read so thanks for that. Anyways don't want to hold you up any longer. Now read and enjoy

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Well since I own the show and everything it's totally cool that I write these fics and post them. Totally cool.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Not beta'd so any mistakes found are mine and let me just say that grammar is so not my best friend. More like a frienimy and that's overstating it so if you do find a mistake, pretending it doesn't exist. It's not going to be changed, that much I know for sure.

* * *

**Part Two**

* * *

"Nate we have a problem."

There was anger in Eliot's voice, the dangerous kind that often lead to a trail of badly beaten unconscious bodies and blood on the floor. He had no idea what could have possible happened from the last time they saw each other till now but he knew he needed to find out immediately. "What's going on Eliot?" he asked, glancing around for his shoes.

"You need to get over here now."

He didn't get a chance to ask any further questions when Eliot disconnected the call. Nervously, he ran his fingers through his curly hair and let out a sigh. His team was in trouble, again.

The moment Nate stepped into the loft occupied by the youngest members of the team he came face to face with an extremely angry Eliot, a worried Sophie, and a pacing Parker all in the living room. Hardison, however, was nowhere to be found. "Where's Hardison?" he asked.

"He's gone," came Parker distraught answer as she continued pacing.

Panic spread throughout his body. "Somebody took him," he asked fearfully.

"No, he left," snarled Eliot, banging his hand on the counter. "Packed up all his shit and left."

"No, not possible. Hardison wouldn't do that unless provoked."

Parker stopped pacing, her body shaken shaking slightly. "You think we did something to make him leave," she asked, her voice timid and afraid.

"No one's saying that Parker," replied Sophie as she walked over to comfort Parker while throwing a glare at Nate. "Right Nate."

Nate immediately began shaking his head. "Right...not saying that it had any to do with any of us but something must have happened to make him leave."

"Well we didn't do anything," hissed Eliot as he pointed at the disk sitting on the table. "That's the only thing he left."

"Have you watched it yet?"

Parker shook her head. "We were waiting on you guys."

Not knowing what else to say, he sat down on the sofa and leaned back. "Pop it in."

Parker did as she was told and put the disk in the DVD player. It didn't take long for it to load and suddenly the team found themselves watching a nervous Hardison sitting in front of the camera.

"What the hell-" mumbled Eliot, turning to face the television.

"_So if you're watching this then you must know I'm gone and no I'm not under any duress of any kind from anybody. I did this because I felt like I had to. You're probably pissed and worried but you shouldn't be. I'm fine, at least for now I am. I guess I should go ahead and tell you why I did this. Please believe me when I say this isn't anybody's fault. That I didn't do this out of anger or spite. The truth is that this past week, while you guys were busy finishing up the last con I've been going to the doctor and I found out that I cancer."_

The team let out a collective gasp. Sophie hands covering her face while Parker immediately grabbed Eliot's hand and squeezed it tightly.

"Oh my god," whispered Nate as he ran a hand over his face as he continued staring at the flat screen.

"_Stage two lymphoma is what doctor called it,"_ continued Hardison, sighing softly. _"He's hopeful because we found at an early stage but there's still a need for surgery and I have to have a few rounds of chemotherapy to get rid of the rest of the cancer. But there's still a chance...a chance that it won't work and this disease will kill me."_ He paused for a moment, biting his bottom lip as if he was trying to collect his thoughts. _ "The reason I left is simple. These treatments, they are going to wipe me out. I'm talking side effects that are even worse than the disease itself and I won't be able to bring my A game. Instead of being an asset, I'll become a liability that could potentially get one of you hurt and I can't have that. I also can't let myself become a burden to any of you which is what I'll be. You guys need to be out there helping people, not looking after me because I'm sick."_

Taking another pause, he ran his hand over his head and leaned forward slightly so the team could see the tears that were now running down his face. _"Nate,"_ he stated. _"I just want to say thank you for giving me purpose. For showing me that I could be someone who helps and give instead of takes. Someone who can make a difference."_

"_Sophie. You are a warm and caring soul that I cannot manage my life without. You've taught me the art of finesse, to be proud of myself and who I am, and to never hold my head down. You're like the mother I always wanted."_

Sophie let out a devastating sob as Nate reached over and pulled her close to him, wiping the tears that were falling out her eyes.

"_Parker and Eliot,"_ smiled Hardison as he said their names and moved even closer. _"I love you both so much. These past few years of us together has made me the happiest I have ever been and I wouldn't change any of it for the world. I am sorry that things turned out this way. I wish I was selfish enough to stay but the thought of the months to come, you being forced to take care me...I can't put either of you through that. And please, don't think for a second that this isn't killing me because it is. What hurts the most is the thought of you two hating me for leaving. I understand if you do, I hate me too but this has to be done." _ By the time he finished the tears were falling more steadily that he could barely brush them away. _"Just promise me that you'll take care of each other. All of you and hopefully I'll see you again whether it be in this life or the next."_

Wiping his face for the final time, he grinned widely into the camera. "_Nate I've sent you an email of a few people to replace me while I'm gone. I know they're not me,"_ he replied coyly. _ "But they're all really good and can get you whatever you need for a small fee of course. Don't worry, I already have an account that will do just that and you should have the passcodes for it as well. I guess there's nothing left to say but goodbye and I really hope I see you all soon."_

"That son of a bitch," hissed Parker, running her fingers roughly through her head as she paced angrily across the floor. "How dare he just leave and not think that we wouldn't want to be there for him. He's our family and you don't desert family."

Eliot nodded his head in agreement. "We have to find him Nate."

"How?" asked Nate, exasperated. "If Hardison doesn't want to be find he won't be. How do you think we're able to get away with what we do. Hell, how do you think he's avoided capture all those years. He's too good."

"I don't care," growled Eliot menacingly. "We're finding him and we're bringing ass back here even if I have to drag it myself."

"Maybe we should give him space," replied Sophie softly and flinched at the twin glares she received from both Parker and Eliot.

Parker took a step towards the grifter. "What are you saying Sophie," she spat angrily. "That we just stay here and leave him out there alone and sick. He could die."

Folding her arms, she let out a pain sigh before speaking again. "Yes, I know which is why he did this. He knows there's a small chance he'll die and he has chosen to deal with the burden on his own instead of letting us help him. Is it foolish, yes, but at the end of the day it's his decision. He has to come to terms with this on his own," she finished explaining, hoping the two would see her point. However, one look in their determined eyes let her know that they weren't going to let go of Hardison that easily.

"I don't care," replied Parker, shaking her head violently, trying to keep the tears that threatened to fall at bay. "I don't care that he's sick and he thinks it would best for him to leave. He has to come back. He has to because...because we need him. I need him."

Sophie raced to the thief's side and wrapped her arms around her, holding her tight. "Oh Parker," she whispered in the blond's ear. "Everything's going to be fine, you'll see."

"You're right Sophie, everything is going to be just fine," spoke Eliot, voice full of calculated determination like he would use on the job. "Because it doesn't matter what he wants. He doesn't get to walk away from this team...from us because he's afraid of what might happen. We're gonna make sure that we remind him of that."

"Yeah," sniffed Parker into Sophie's shoulder. "Good or bad we stick together."

Clapping his hands together loudly, he gained the attention of his team and in return he gave them a crooked smile. "It's really great to hear you say these things but it still doesn't help us find him," stated Nate and suddenly he had three pairs of eyes staring at him. "What?"

"So you're okay with us looking for him even though he told us not to," asked Sophie.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be."

Eliot gave a one shoulder shrug. "Thought you might agree with Sophie and tell us to let him go."

"Alec is apart of this team and that's makes him important...to me. Anything to help him get through this I'm in."

"Now that's what I'm talking about."

"But we still don't know how to find him," reiterated Nate, cupping the back of his neck anxiously.

"Maybe we could ask one of those hackers off the list to help us," suggested Parker hopefully. "They must be good if Hardison recommended them."

Sophie shook her head dejectedly. "They probably are but Hardison's the best. More than likely they aren't going to be good enough to find him."

"Well nine out of ten he probably disposed of his earbud the moment he walked out the door. Can't track him that way," stated Eliot.

"Probably threw away his phone and more than likely traveling under an alias he's never used before-" added Parker but was interrupted by Sophie.

"And even if we figure out the alias there's still the matter of what method of transportation he chose to get to his destination. He could be there right now-"

"Hiding somewhere we don't know about, more than likely someplace he's never been but close to an hospital with an amazing oncology department," finished Nate with a sigh.

Parker too let out an exasperated sigh of her own. "That narrows it down but it still isn't enough to pinpoint exactly where he is."

They stood quietly, pondering on how exactly they were going to find their hacker when suddenly Eliot sprinted out of the room and came back just as quickly with a wide smile on his face.

The rest of the team stared at him suspiciously and it was Sophie who spoke first. "What is it Eliot?" she asked.

"We don't need hackers," chuckled Eliot happily. "I know how to find Hardison."

"How?"

"Picture frame. He took it," he responded to Parker's question as if the answer was common knowledge to everyone in the room.

Nate nodded his head in confusion. "Care to elaborate?"

"Remember when we first started...this relationship and we had that fight."

"I remember," Sophie replied. "Hardison dropped off the grid for an entire week. No one knew how to find him."

"After he came back I realized that he took a picture of the three of us I had framed for him. Didn't want him running off again like that so I put a GPS tracking bug inside it."

This time it was Parker who grinned widely. "You put a tracking device inside a picture frame without Alec finding out."

Eliot gave his team an ecstatic nod. "All I have to do is put the code in and it will lead us directly to Hardison."

Once again Nate found three pairs of eyes upon him, waiting for his silent nod of approval which he happily gave. "Well what are we waiting for," he smiled, clapping his hands together. "Lets go bring our hacker home."

* * *

And there is part two. You really didn't think the team would just let Hardison walk out and leave right, not likely. I hope you guys liked it. I always try my best to stay true to the characters as possible, unless I'm writing AU, and I really hope I did that here. Short I know but this has been broken down into three parts so more is to come. My medical knowledge is very small so what you read about the cancer was what I found from Google and a few episode from Brothers and Sisters about Kitty and her cancer. Hope this didn't make you too sad because I promise you it ends on a happy note. Scout's honor. Until next time,

Let sleeping dragons sleep,

Ladycizzle


	3. Part Three

**Summary:** So I said I would be back and I am a woman of my word, I'm back to post the last part of my story. Before I do I just want to say thanks to everyone who took the time out to review, favorite, follow. You guys are super duper awesome and rock so hard the floor beneath me is literally shaking. Thanks so much for your support. Anyways that's enough, time to let you read the final chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Well since I own the show and everything it's totally cool that I write these fics and post them. Totally cool.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Not beta'd so any mistakes found are mine and let me just say that grammar is so not my best friend. More like a frienimy and that's overstating it so if you do find a mistake, pretending it doesn't exist. It's not going to be changed, that much I know for sure.

* * *

**Part Three**

* * *

"Thanks Mel," smiled Hardison as the doorman held the door open for him and even offered to take one the bags he was carrying. An offer he quickly declined. He wasn't that sick where he couldn't carry his own groceries to his room. The doorman gave him a kind nod and Hardison walked into the waiting elevator.

Hardison arrived in the new city a few hours after leaving Portland and immediately went to the new apartment he was renting. It was a spacious one bedroom apartment with very little furniture but he didn't care. He was just there to get better, not start his life over.

Sighing, he pushed opened the door and went straight towards the kitchen to put the food away. Hardison thought about ordering out again but the doctor explained that a better diet would help increase his chances of recovery. As much as he hated anything green, unless it was Eliot's doing, he was going to have to deal with eating it if he wanted to get better. Once he put everything, he decided to have a quick nap before his doctor's appointment that was scheduled for later that day. Hardison was taking off his shirt when he suddenly heard a familiar voice fill the room.

"Nice place."

Hardison let out a manly cry as he whipped around to find Eliot sitting in the chair in the corner of the room. "What. The. Hell. Man!" shrieked Hardison, placing a hand over his chest as if it would actually slow down his rapidly beating heart. "You scared the shit out me."

"Just trying to give you a compliment, that's all," replied Eliot smiling smugly and shrugging.

"Compliment...are you kidding me," hissed Hardison, glaring when Eliot only responded with another nonchalant shrug. "Eliot seriously, what are you doing here?"

"Did you honestly think I wouldn't track your ass down after what you did."

"Look, I know you're mad-"

"You're damn right I'm mad," growled Eliot, finally standing up. "I have every right to be after that damn stunt you pulled. Packing up everything and leaving the way you did. What the hell were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that this is my life and I'm old enough to make my own decisions."

"Well you thought wrong."

This time Hardison turned to find Parker standing behind him with her hands firmly on her hips. Judging by the angry glare on her face she was more than slightly pissed at him. "Parker you're here too," he chuckled nervously.

Nodding her head adamantly, she gave him an angry glare. "Oh yeah I am," bit Parker. "And before you ask Nate and Sophie are here as well, across the hall."

"Of course they are," sighed Hardison, throwing his hands in the air. "But that's Ms. Granger's apartment."

Shrugging nonchalantly, Parker moved closer so that she was in the bedroom as well. "Yeah, so."

"Well why are they over there? Why didn't they just break in like you two?"

"Because they wanted to see if we could talk some sense into your dumb ass first," barked Eliot, folding his arms menacingly.

"Yeah and if not Sophie's got drugs," inputted Parker with a slightly sadistic smile. "Sleepy drugs."

"Seriously bordering on the extreme don't ya think," Hardison replied somewhat shocked by Parker's statement before dismissing it. Waving his hands again, he let an irritated groan. "Look it doesn't matter. You guys need to leave...like right now."

"We're not going anywhere without you," replied Parker adamantly, shaking her head.

"Seriously, that's how you're gonna play this."

Eliot let out an aggravated snarl. "What did you seriously expect," he stated venomously. "That we were gonna just let go of the fact that you up and left. Not gonna happen."

Rubbing a hand roughly over his face, he responded. "I didn't just up and leave Eliot for no good damn reason. I have cancer or did you not watch the video I left for you," he asked slightly sarcastic.

Parker replied, scoffing. "Yeah we watched it and as far as video's go I expected better from you."

"So sorry to be a disappointment," answered Hardison, rolling his eyes.

"Dammit Hardison you don't get to do this."

Hardison turned his attention back to Eliot as he let out a growl of his own. "Do what Eliot?"

"Be mad at us for loving your ass enough to come find you. You really think that we would let be alone during a time like this," asked Eliot softly.

Hearing the gentle tone in the hitter's voice, Hardison let out a quiet sigh of his own. "Okay I get what you're saying man and for that I am sorry. I'm sorry for leaving the way that I did but you have to understand that I had to do it. Everything that I have done has been for the best."

"The best for who? You? That's bullshit and you know it."

"No you idiot. Both of you," he sternly replied, pointing at both his partners before crossing his arms. "All of you. You guys...this team is my entire world and knowing that you guys have my back every day makes life worth living. But you don't know what this disease will do to me. Hell, the doctor has explained the different outcomes five ways from Sunday and I still have no clue how my body will respond to the treatments. The last thing I want is for you all to watch me become this shell of man incapable of taking care of himself or anyone else for that matter." Pausing, he inhaled deeply before releasing a shaky breath. "So," he began again, whispering tearfully. "As much as it hurts you, doing what I did, it breaks my heart even more. Trust me."

Eliot opened his mouth to respond but Parker spoke before he could. "We do trust you," she stated, walking around until she was standing next to Eliot and directly in front of Hardison. "We trust you to always have our backs and get us out of any trouble we find ourselves in. We trust that you'll always be there for us without us having to ask. We trust you to keep us grounded when the only thing we want to do is run really far away and never look back. The team...Eliot and I, we trust you with our lives. It's only fair that you do the same."

He tried to take a step back but the thief wrapped a hand around his wrist and pulled him forward, forcing him to remain where he was. "Parker-" he pleaded, looking down at his wrist before looking back at the blond.

Eliot could only nod his head in agreement. "She's right man," he voice gentle and tender. "You've got to trust us to have your back. To see you through this 'til the end because that's what you do for the people you love."

The rapid beating returned, driven by the same fear that had compelled him to leave in the first place. Fear that he would succumb to the disease he had been cursed with. Hardison wanted nothing more than to spare them the pain of watching him suffering, not fully realizing that him leaving cause them an even greater pain. "What if nothing works?" he couldn't help but ask, voice shaking with fear. "What if I-"

Reaching out, Eliot pulled the hacker towards him, gripping his other wrist tightly. "Hardison," he called softly. "Alec, you can't think like that."

Parker didn't respond, instead cupping Hardison's face with both hands and pulling him towards her to place a chaste kiss to his lips. She kissed him again, this time on cheek and continued peppering kisses on every inch of his face. "Yeah," she said after once last kiss on the lips. "We're not giving up on you. No matter what we're not giving up on you," whispered Parker as she threw her arms around Hardison's waist and buried her face in his chest. "And we're not going anywhere either."

While Parker was busy hugging Hardison, Eliot wrapped a hand behind the taller man's neck and pulled him down into passionate kiss. Soft and tender, pouring every ounce of everything he had into it, hoping that it would confirm everything he had said. He was staying and helping in any way he could to get his lover through this. They continued to kiss and only pulled apart when he noticed that his cheeks were wet. Eliot looked up to see Hardison's glassy eyes as tears slid down his own cheeks. "It's okay Alec," whispered Eliot lovingly, pulling down Hardison's head to rest on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry," came Hardison's muffled cry as he wrapped his arms around both of his lovers as tightly as he could. He had been so ready before to do everything on his own but now as he stood there, their arms around him, he knew he couldn't survive without them. They came to find him and quickly affirmed that they weren't going away, no matter how much he asked them to. Eliot and Parker were his everything and he was going to do everything in his power to stay alive. If not for himself then for them. He owed them that much. "I'm so sorry."

Parker looked up with a smile. "That's okay. Just promise us you won't do it again."

"I solemnly swear I won't do it again," Hardison promised with a smile of his own.

Bringing their foreheads together, Eliot gave the hacker a toothy smile. "Good," he replied, eyes wrinkled mischievously. "Because if you did I would just find your ass and drag you back. Again."

"How did you find me in the first place?" asked Hardison, raising his head slightly. 'I made sure to cover my tracks very carefully."

Eliot chuckled. "Let's just say I'm not completely useless when it comes to using technology."

"What did you do?" asked Hardison with a mixture of fear, shock, and curiosity. His eyes widened when the hitter didn't answer but instead flashed a very evil grin. "Eliot what did you do? Parker."

"Nope, not telling you anything," laughed Parker, shaking her head vigorously. "Not taking the chance of you running off again."

"Oh, so that's how it is. That's just wrong," Hardison pouted playfully as he gently rested his chin on the top of Parker's head after letting out a quiet yawn.

"I think someone's tired," teased Parker as she continued to hold onto the hacker.

"I am," admitted Hardison, yawning again. "Spent half the night unpacking and the other half trying to sleep but not being able to."

"Why not?"

"You guys weren't there. I guess I find it hard to sleep without you," Hardison admittedly shyly, looking over at the bed.

Eliot let out a chuckle and began to push both of his partners towards the bed. They all fell on top of it, Hardison in the middle, and wrapped their arms around each other. "Well we're here now and very tired from the trip down so how about we all lie down for a bit," he replied, one arm slung around Hardison's waist.

"Sounds good but can't sleep to long though," mumbled Hardison, eyes closed. "I did have an appointment with the oncologist at two but I think I'm gonna cancel."

"Why?"

"Because I've got some packing to do and flights to schedule," he replied, answering Parker's question

"To take us home. To take us all home," asked Parker hopefully even though she knew the answer.

Hardison smiled happily. "Yeah mama, to take us all home."

Parker burrowed her head further into Hardison's chest smiling complacently as she did so. "Good."

"Home. I like the sound of that," whispered Eliot as he too closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Hardison stared at the now empty apartment and let out a silently sigh. He couldn't believe that he was already packed and leaving after only living in his new place for a total of three days even though he sighed a twelve month lease.

"Well at least I didn't buy the building," he thought to himself as he grabbed the last of his bags from the floor. He had just walked out of the bedroom when Sophie walked into the apartment.

"Are you ready?" asked Sophie with a soft smile as she looked at him.

"Yeah," he smiled back, shaking the bag in his hand slightly. He couldn't help but think back to the day before. After waking up alone from his nap he walked out of his room to find Nate sitting on the sofa, doing the crosswords and Sophie in the kitchen making tea. Nate immediately informed him that Parker and Eliot were out getting food before asking him if he was fine. Replying that he was doing fine, Nate then proceeded to pull him into a hug. It was brief but it was enough for him.

He turned his attention to Sophie who walked away from the stove and over to him, arms crossed. Somehow, without him noticing, she pulled her clutch from between the sofa cushions and began to hit him repeatedly with it as she yelled at him for being a 'bloody wanker.' Hardison took the hits and apologized for leaving when he was suddenly pulled into the grifter's arms and held tightly. When they pulled apart he could see tears falling from her eyes causing him to pull her close once more.

In that moment, he thought back to the time they all first met. Once they had been total strangers that he resolved to never see again and somehow they bonded. Against all odds they became a team who grew to love each other immensely. For that he was more than grateful. The sound of the kettle broke them apart and Sophie immediately wiped the remaining tears from her eyes while Hardison place a soft kiss on her forehead.

Soon after Eliot and Parker returned with Chinese and the five of them sat down and had dinner while discussing their future plans, all which included Hardison continuing his work on the team when his health permitted him to. When it didn't they would use of the hackers from the list to aid on jobs when he couldn't. It was compromise he could work with if it made the rest of the team happy.

"Hey Hardison," called out Sophie, reaching out to touch his arm. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Sophie," Hardison replied with a slight smile. "Just ready to go home."

"Well then what are we waiting for?" asked Nate, leaning against the front door of the apartment. "Let's get this show on the road. We have a flight to catch."

"Alight then."

Nate nodded and grabbed for the bag in Hardison's hand when the hacker came close enough and moved to the side to let him through the door first.

Hardison could only grin when he spotted both Eliot and Parker waiting for them next to the elevator. Practically running towards them, he reached out and grabbed Parker's hand and then slung his other arm across Eliot's shoulder pulling them both close and placing a chaste kiss on each of their foreheads. Glancing back, Hardison could see that Nate and Sophie weren't too far behind, each wearing matching smiles. He didn't have any idea what the future held for him but he knew that whatever it was he wouldn't have to face it alone. His team wouldn't let him.

"Home," smiled Parker, leaning her head against Hardison's shoulder.

"Home," the rest of the team responded joyously as the five of them stepped onto the elevator.

* * *

So do you love me. Come on, tell me you love me. This fic actually had four parts but I just decided to combine that last two since they were short and I wanted the ending to be longer. For all those who hoped for a fluffy happy ending here's your wish but frankly with me being the type of writer that I am I usually don't end them any other way. I mean I love my angst, hurt comfort, favorite character whumpage, can write a cliffhanger with the best of them, and smut scenes are like food for the soul but nothing beats a happy, fluffy ending. That is all for now but don't worry I'll be back. Got a few one shots and WIP I would like to post and in case you're wondering, they all center on our favorite hacker, I love a geek. Until next time,

Let sleeping dragons sleep,

Ladycizzle


End file.
